


Halfway There

by SimmeringSun



Series: Siblings of Light [3]
Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: Blues is a good big brother, Crying, Dr. Light's A+ Parenting, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Protective Siblings, So is Rock, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 12:10:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15773844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimmeringSun/pseuds/SimmeringSun
Summary: Blues goes to visit his siblings on Roll's birthday, and is surprised when he finds Roll crying.Nobody messes with his sister. Not even his father.





	Halfway There

**Author's Note:**

> Rated T for Blues' potty mouth

Blues shifted the heavy box tucked underneath his arm as he climbed up the side of Light’s laboratory. He counted the windows in the back of his mind, being as quiet as a ghost when he got to the tenth floor. To risk an encounter on today of all days would be bad. No, he had his eyes set on the twentieth floor.

“Seventeen...Eighteen...Nineteen..”, Blues mumbles as he passed the glass panes. He smirked when he saw curtains flutter outside an open window on the twentieth floor.

He lingered just beneath the window for a moment a he processed what he was going to say when he went through it. When he was sure of it, he nodded and climbed up. He was not expecting to the the sight before him.

“Come on Roll.”, Rock whispered to his sister as he patted her shoulder. Roll was sitting on the side of her charger with her head in her hands. “I’m sure he didn’t mean it like that.”

“He did!”, Roll lashed out as she shrugged Rock’s hand off. “He meant every word, and you know it! He gave me a vacuum for my birthday for crying out loud!”

“What did he say.”, Blues said, reavealing his presence. He was surprised by how venomous the words sounded. But who wouldn’t be mad when their little sister is crying on her birthday?

“Blues!”, Roll shouted as she stood up. She wiped at her tears, but more kept falling out. “Today was so awful!”

“Awful..That’s not good. It’s your birthday.”, Blues said as he stepped inside and stood next to Roll. “What happened?”

“You know how I want to be a doctor and make a hospital for both robots and humans, right Blues?”, Roll asked. Blues nodded. Of course he knew. He always supported his sister’s dream, just like he supported Rock’s dream of being a peacekeeper.

“Well..I told Dr. Light today.”, Roll said as more tears fell. She looked absolutely miserable. “And he..he..”

“What did he say?”, Blues asked as his sister trailed off. He tried not to appear angry. He always held a grudge against Light, but he knew that he treated his siblings better than he treated him. It wasn’t perfect, but Blues always held onto the hope that he wouldn’t push them away like he did to him.

“He said that it can’t happen!”, Roll said. “He said that I’m just a cleaning robot!”

“He...said that.”, Blues said out loud. “That’s bullshit!”

“Blues!”, Rock cried out the foul language. “Dr. Light said we shouldn’t say those words…”

“Fuck him!”, Blues said as he threw his hands up. “Fuck Dr. Light!”

“He says that you can’t be a doctor, but he turns around and can magically turn Rock into a soldier even though he clearly doesn’t want to be?”, Blues shouts and Rock tries to quiet him down. Roll stares at him with wide eyes, her tears not falling anymore. “You have a dream and an ambition Roll. As long as you hold onto it ,then you are already halfway there.”

“Blues..”, Roll mumbles.

“Here!”, Blues says as he holds out the box he had been carrying. It was wrapped in colorful magazines he had found in a recycling bin. He was extra careful to choose ones that didn’t smell. Roll looks at the box in awe before she takes it into her hands.

“Open it.”, Blues urges with a small smile.

Roll nods and carefully unwraps the paper to reveal a brown box underneath. It was in bad shape, and the top flaps were barely closed together with old tape. She looks at Blues one more time before she opens the flaps. She gasps as she looks inside.

“I found these at a rundown hospital..”, Blues says as he looks away. “I know they’re not the best, but they reminded me of you.”

Blues watches in hesitation as his sister carefully takes out all the human medical books inside. He even threw in a book he had bought from a bookshop about the new trend of robot diseases. He saved up the money from the people who thought he was a beggar. It was an embarrassing few weeks actually accepting money from the people, but the look on Roll’s face now is worth it.

“Blues..I don’t know what to say..”, Roll says as she looks up and smiles tearfully.

“Just say you won’t give up.”, Blues says after a moment.

“I won’t, I promise Blues! Thank you so much!”, Roll says as she hugs her brother. Rock looks awed by his sister's happiness and smiles in relief as he joined in the hug. He was happy that his sister was finally happy on her birthday.

“No problem Roll. I’m sure your hospital will be super cool.”, Blues says. He knows he won’t live long enough to see it, but he can just imagine it in his mind. He’s so proud. “I can’t wait to see it.”

The three hug and chat, until the two younger Light siblings drift asleep. Blues blinks at his current position, and decides to stay put. He had his arms over both of their shoulders, and their heads lay on his shoulders. Blues stays with them until the break of dawn, and decides that it's time for him to make his leave. A smile crosses his face as he picks them up carefully, and tucks them into their rechargers. They shift slightly in their sleep, but do not wake up.

He hears the sound of a door opening from somewhere and tenses up. He immediately leaves through the window, sparing one last glance at his siblings before taking his leave. He'd have to have a talk with the doctor another day away from his siblings. A very long talk.


End file.
